


October and April

by Danzeta



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Prince!Charles, imaginary monarchies, not too explicit, some smut, still with powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzeta/pseuds/Danzeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is the heir to the thrown of Andalia, currently studying to get his PhD. His undying love for genetics and his research on the X-gene brings him together with Erik Lehnsherr, a breathtakingly handsome but rather cold law student with a dark past and an extraordinary mutation. Charles knows that as the future king of a monarchy his faith is already written, but it still doesn't stop him from falling hopelessly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lprock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/gifts).



> A birthday present for the wonderful @l-p-r-o-c-k. I'll try to update as often as I can but I'm very busy so I may not be able to be as quick as I'd like to be. Hope you enjoy :)

Charles peered through the lens of the microscope at the cells on the glass when Hank arrived into the laboratory. The young man knew better than to disturb Charles when he was at work, respecting the telepath’s ability to merge so deep into what he was doing that he would hardly register Hank’s words anyway. Today, however, Charles glanced up as Hank placed the take-away coffee cup next to him on the desk and smiled. 

“Good morning!” he greeted happily, which made Hank cock a brow. Charles was seldom quite so cheerful in the morning, even if it wasn’t too early. The telepath seemed to read his expression (he always assured he respected the privacy of people’s thoughts) because his smile turned into an apologetic one and he turned around in his chair to grab the coffee. “Don’t look so surprised. I’m just excited about the interviews that’s all.” 

Hank wasn’t quite as excited. Together they were working on a subject that would be the base for Charles’s doctoral dissertation.  Charles had always been fascinated by the X-gene, not only because he was a mutant himself, but because of the endless variety of mutations it could cause. The most peculiar abilities could surface in the most bizarre situations and yet create a perfect harmony in the people they manifested in. From a young age Charles had decided to dedicate his life to research and study of these mutations. They had now inserted a small ad into the school paper to summon mutant students for interviews. Charles was excited to encounter new mutations but in Hank’s experience, mutants liked to hide their powers. Society wasn’t quite as accepting as Charles’s young, optimistic mind seemed to reckon. 

“I hope there will be at least someone,” Hank muttered, although he wouldn’t be surprised if no one had the courage to step through the door of the laboratory and answer their questions. The risk of being labeled as a freak would make many think twice before taking part to a research. 

“Don’t be so grim, Hank,” Charles smiled as he sipped his coffee slowly. “Open your mind a bit. People might surprise you.” Hank uttered a laughter leaving Charles to frown at him but said nothing more. He just sat down with his own coffee and glanced at the clock. 

“We have half an hour,” Hank said after a moment of silence. “Do you want to tell me how your date with Moira went last night?” 

Charles dodged his gaze as if he was embarrassed to reply. Hank could not understand why. Charles had dated his fair share of women during his college years, but he’d never seemed to find a serious relationship. 

“It was nice. I like her,” Charles replied but his tone left Hank wondering what had gone wrong. Moira wasn’t just a pretty face, she had a sharp mind, loads of thoughts and opinions, she was dauntless and quick-witted. Charles’s type. Hank could not see a reason for Charles not to like her. 

“But?” 

“Nothing. I like her,” Charles repeated firmly.  “She is charming.” Hank still wasn’t very convinced about the tone of the telepath’s voice. 

“Did you tell her about your mutation? Or your title?” Hank asked. It was his trademark question when it came to Charles dating someone. The telepath couldn’t tell why but Hank seemed to have adopted the role of an advisor since he’d found out that Charles was a prince. He and Charles’s best friend Raven were the only two people at the campus who knew about that but sometimes it felt like that was too much too. 

“Of course I didn’t,” Charles sighed. “I’m not allowed to tell anyone, because it would lead into a catastrophe if people knew that the future king of a monarchy they have never even heard of, will have a king that’s able to read minds.” Those words he’d heard from Hank countless times but he was clever enough to realise it by himself. “I know, I know. I won’t tell anyone. C’mon let’s get to work.” 

Hank hadn’t been exactly wrong about no one showing up. There wasn’t a line forming outside their door, and the first few hours passed without no one coming in. Then, around eleven, there was a knock on the door and a young man with a freckled face and curly red hair stepped in. He looked misplaced in the big hoodie and torn jeans as he kept glancing around the laboratory. Charles was with him in a swing of a lab coat. 

“Hello, my name is Charles Xavier, this is my assistant Hank McCoy” the prince introduced them and shook the young man’s hand 

“Sean Cassidy,” the boy said. “You are interviewing people about their… mutations, eh?” 

“Yes, that’s right. Please, come here,” Charles smiled and showed him a place to sit in their small office, offering him tea and sitting then opposite him. “As you probably already concluded, it’s all confidential. No names, no pictures. We’re just going to need to publish your age and gender.” Sean nodded and leant back in his seat. 

It turned out Sean was able to produce sonic screams. As curious as Charles was to see how that worked in practice he could hardly have Sean showing that ability in a laboratory full of glass equipment. However, Sean could already control his mutation enough to break just all the glass in the office, which was more than enough proof and left Charles and Hank cleaning up for the next fifteen minutes. 

Some time later came in a girl named Angel Salvadore who could grow insect-like wings on her back and spit acid. The wings could merge into  her skin and give a tattoo-like appearance to them, giving her the ability to hide her mutation. Charles found himself running his fingers along the transparent wings, asking a hundred question about them with such an excited tone he sounded like a child in a candy shop. 

After Angel came a young man who called himself Darwin. Charles had seen him before at a lecture but he hadn’t expected him to be a mutant. It turned out Darwin’s mutation was quick evolution, the ability to adapt to anything in order to survive. Hank and Charles gave him a bucket of water to see him grow gills and sprayed a small amount of liquid nitrogen on his hand to witness his skin create a protective layer on top of it. 

Charles had hoped to see a mutant after mutant, but after the three students no one else showed up. 

“Well, I guess I was slightly too optimistic,” Charles said when they had half an hour left. It was already getting dark and most students were having dinner or studying in their rooms. “I guess we should just close the door and try again another time. I can hardly write a dissertation based on three individuals.” 

“Well, you can interview me too,” Hank said slowly. “And I’m sure Raven would agree on it too.” Charles smiled at him softly. 

“Thank you Hank, but it’s still...” Charles was cut off mid-sentence by something hard hitting his mind. A wave of so many mixed emotions Charles had hardly ever felt anything like that. He spun around and as he did, his eyes landed on someone he had never seen before. 

He was tall and slim, with rather sharp features. The black turtleneck stretched very distractingly over his chest and the tight, gray jeans he was wearing left absolutely nothing to imagination. Cold,  grey eyes were skimming the laboratory, thin lips pressed together as he looked around. Charles found himself staring in awe, mouth hanging slightly open as he watched the stranger look around. As Hank gently nudged his side he snapped back to reality and hurried from the office to through the lab to the door at its other end. 

“Hello, can I help you?” Charles asked, his voice sounding too high-pitched in his own ears. The stranger turned to look at him, pushing his hands into his pockets. 

“I came for the interview?” he said, his dark and low voice resonating in Charles’s core. The telepath’s heart seemed to skip a beat. 

“Yes! Yes, please come over here,” Charles hurried to say and showed the man to the office. “I’m Charles Xavier. I’m in charge of the whole research.” 

“I have a couple of questions,” the man said as he sat down, turning down the offer for coffee or tea. “I assume you will not be using names in this study. But why are you so interested in mutations? Are you mutants yourself?” Charles could see Hank glancing at him over the man’s shoulder but Charles felt like the only right thing to do was to tell the truth. The man’s mind was such a whirlpool of negative emotions and memories that if Charles could do something to reassure him even a bit, he would do just that. 

“No, we’re just very interested in the X-gene and we’re trying to make a change and help mutants get a better future among humans,” Charles said with a smile, while his mind started to probe gently against the man’s.  _ I’m sorry I’m doing it this way, but it’s a complicated situation. Please don’t tell Hank that you know.  _

Charles could see by the way the man’s expression changed and hs eyes were suddenly trying to reach Charles’s gaze. The prince gave him a reassuring smile and the man nodded slowly. “What is your name and what is your mutation?”

The man inhaled slowly. 

“My name is Erik Lehnsherr,” he replied. “I’m able to control metal with my mind.” Even if they had just witnessed three extraordinary mutations, the words left a ringing silence in the air. Charles had never even realised just how diverse the X-gene could be. 

“All kinds of metals?” Hank asked  from behind him. 

“I don’t know the amplitude of my powers. I only know that if I can feel the metal in an object, I can also control it,” Erik explained. 

“Can you give a demonstration?” 

Slowly, Erik moved his gaze from Charles’s face and and over to the desk. The lamp on it started to twist and turn, changing its form into something that was not even remotely close to what it had been mere seconds ago. He did the same thing to three pens, removing the metal from them and merging it together in the form of a small sphere which he then handed to Charles. “Is that enough?” Charles was almost speechless. It felt glorious, to see something like that. He knew mutations could be extraordinarily powerful, he could control human’s minds himself. But seeing it made it even better. 

“That is truly amazing, Erik,” he said. “When did you find out you had these powers?” 

“When I witnessed my parents’ murder at the age of fourteen.” 

By the almost bored tone of that sentence Charles could tell that Erik was already numb from pain. That’s where all the negative thoughts were coming from, where all those memories and feelings emerged and hazed his mind. Charles would have wanted to enter Erik’s mind, help him out, but he couldn’t. It wasn’t his business and it wasn’t his job to fix it, but he had felt just a small portion of that pain and he could not understand how Erik managed with all of it. 

He couldn’t say anything. Instead, he let his mind gently caress Erik’s, just lightly brush against it, giving him even a bit of relief. Then he cleared his throat and looked down at his papers.  

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Charles bumbled to break the silence. “Is it connected to your powers? Are you able to control them or do they get out of hand if you feel strong emotions?” Erik shrugged. 

“If I get upset I can’t control them,” he admitted. “I don’t even try to. I don’t feel much anymore. It’s a way of locking it away, I guess. I’ve mostly used them to protect myself.” There was a lot Erik was not telling but Charles knew it wasn’t something he was allowed to explore. He would have to let Erik come to him, if he wanted to get to know Erik’s powers better because, apparently, Erik didn’t know them himself. However, it wasn’t just Erik’s powers Charles was drawn to. The man was radiating pain, it was so strong that Charles couldn’t lock it away from his own consciousness. He wanted to help but he could not offer it. 

They talked for about ten minutes more, after which Erik wrote his number down for them like everyone else had done, so he could be contacted and  got up to shake both of their hands. 

“Thank you so much for doing this, Erik,” Charles said as he lead Erik back to the door. “It’s very important that we learn how diverse the X-gene is and that we show people that it’s not something that can be chosen. You either have it, or you don’t.” Erik nodded. 

“Just no names. And not too many details,” the man said and opened the door to leave. Charles nodded. They hadn’t discussed any details, but he knew Erik was referring to his telepathy. Charles could see what remain unspoken. Erik turned around once more to look at Charles. “Goodnight. And good luck.” With that he was gone and Hank and Charles were left alone into the lab to share an awkward silence. Hank sighed.  
  
“Well, Charles, in all the years I’ve known you, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you looking at anyone like that.”   



	2. Chapter 2

“So, how did the interviews go?” Raven asked as they chose a corner table of the cafe, right in front of the huge window. It was a chilly October morning, the leaves had already turned colourful and started to fall and the wind tossed them playfully around the streets of Oxford. Charles loved autumn, he could start wearing cardigans, sweaters and scarfs, listen to the rain ticking against the glass of his room and take long walks in the parks. 

“Well, it wasn’t a success but we got four mutants in,” Charles explained as he placed his cup on the table and sat down. “Talking with them was interesting, but I can hardly conduct a research based on four mutants.” Raven sipped at her coffee and looked pensive. 

“I know a couple of people who might want to participate. I’ll text them and ask,” she offered. Charles smiled at her thankfully. “So, what kind of mutants do we have on the campus?” 

“All sorts. One has a sonic screech, one can grow wings and spit acid, and one can adapt to everything. There’s also this one guy who controls metal,” Charles listed, noticing himself how his tone changed at the short and quite inaccurate description of Erik. Raven cocked her brow. 

“Controls metal? It sounds like there’s way more to this guy than just his mutation,” she smirked slowly. Charles smiled back at her. They had spent so many years together that sometimes it felt like Raven was the one with the ability to read minds.

“I don’t know much about him. His name is Erik Lehnsherr, he’s a law student and…” 

“Erik Lehnsherr is a mutant?” Raven cut Charles off with such a sharp hiss Charles jumped in his seat and spilled part of his coffee to the table and on his trousers. 

“You know him?” he coughed, reaching for the napkins to wipe the stained fabric and hoping it would go away in the wash.  

“Everyone knows Lehnsherr. And at the same time, no one knows him,” Raven started, voice now barely above a whisper as he was discussing a matter of national security. “I had a couple of courses with him. He’s super smart but never talks with anyone outside classes and never takes part in anything. He doesn’t seem to have many friends but that makes him so mysteriously attractive. He’s smoking hot. And he’s a mutant on top of that, who would have guessed!” 

Charles couldn’t help but smile at Raven’s enthusiasm. He had to admit Erik was hot, but it was irrelevant. Charles’s attention had been drawn by things deeper than the man’s mere looks. 

“He seemed nice,” the prince admitted. “But his mind was… I can’t explain it. He’s in so much pain. He’s lost people dear to him and his powers are connected to that rage and sorrow and touching that whirlpool of negative energy just…” 

“So he knows you’re a telepath?” Raven asked sipping at her coffee. She looked even more intrigued than when she was watching a new episode of her favourite drama. 

“Yes, I figured it would be the easiest way to show him he could trust me,” Charles explained. Raven cocked a brow looking disbelieving and what she said next wasn’t something Charles had expected to hear. 

“Why don’t you ask him out?” she blurted as if it was the most natural question to ask. Charles was dangerously close to choke on his coffee. “Why not? You like him, he’s hot and he talks to you.” 

“Raven, that is hardly appropriate,” Charles mumbled, wiping his mouth into a napkin. “I am only interested in him because of my research. He has intriguing abilities and the way they manifestes is almost unique. It’s strictly professional.” Raven cocked a brow. 

“Oh c’mon, Charles!” she sighed. “I get that you have to protect your image and all but you have to live a little. I have known you since we were five and you’ve never had anything serious going on. Even a prince can fall in love, you know that.” 

“Okay stop, we’re not talking about love here, Raven. Besides, even if I hypothetically wanted to ask him out with me, I don’t even know if he’s into men,” Charles tried desperately to make Raven give up this ridiculous plan. 

“You can’t know if you don’t ask. Look, do whatever you want. But I think you should give it a shot. Just tell him you want to talk more about his mutation and your research. It doesn’t necessarily have to be a date,” Raven said as she finished her coffee and got up. “I have to go, I have a portfolio to finish and the professor is already breathing in my neck.” With that she was gone and Charles was left in the corner table to think about her words, knowing it was a very bad idea. 

* * *

Charles laid in his bed unable to focus on his books, mind circling around Raven’s words, toying with the idea of asking Erik out. It was ridiculous, they hardly even knew each other and on top of that they were from two completely different worlds. Charles was a prince, he’d been brought up to behave like one, to know one day he would have to rule a kingdom whether he liked it or not. He was a scientist, he was interested in how the world worked, why mutation occurred in the way it did, what were its consequences. Erik had lost his parents at a very young age, he was full of rage and sorrow. That was pretty much all Charles knew about him. At a quick look the only thing they had in common was that they were both mutants. 

Fiddling with his phone Charles drew a deep breath. He had Erik’s number just like he had the numbers of all those who had taken part to the interviews. Using it to ask Erik out felt like a terrible misuse. On the other hand, he could not push away the idea of a possibility of getting to know the man better. There was something so mysteriously addicting about Erik, that Charles could not get him out of his mind. 

After weighting different possibilities for almost an hour Charles let out a frustrated groan and thew his phone to the other end of his bed. Why did everything have to be so damn difficult? He could not focus on things that really mattered because these stupid thoughts kept on nagging his consciousness. Eventually he grabbed his phone again, selected Erik’s number and just stared at the screen of a good five minutes. 

“Argh. Fuck you, Raven,” Charles snarled and started to type. After another ten minutes of writing and deleting he finally sent the simplest message he could possibly come up with, hoping it didn’t sound like a desperate attempt to get laid. 

 

_ Hi, I’m sorry that I’m bothering you but I was really impressed by your powers and I was thinking if you wanted to meet up for a coffee and discuss some more about your mutation.  Off record, of course.  _

_-_ __ Charles Xavier _ _

 

 

After sending the message, Charles came to the conclusion that yes, it was pathetic, and he just hoped Erik wouldn’t be too harsh with his rejection. Charles laid still until his phone beeped and as he reached for it he noticed his hands were shaking. Pathetic. He opened Erik’s reply and took a deep breath before reading it. 

 

_ My class ends at four. Shall we meet at the coffee shop by the botanic garden at four fifteen?  _

_ \- Erik _

 

 

 

Charles felt his heart racing. Erik had said yes! With shaky hands Charles agreed to the time and place and fell back to his bed feeling blissfully happy. He didn’t even know what the happiness was due to. He’s seen Erik once, he couldn’t possibly have developed a crush based on one time. Charles didn’t believe in love at the first sight but his heart felt oddly light when he fell asleep with his cheek pressed against the book. 

* * *

At ten past four of the following day Charles was standing in front of the small coffee shop that was facing the entrance of the University of Oxford Botanic Garden. It was one of Charles’s favourite places in the whole city. In autumn the trees of the Walled Garden were painted in dozens of shades of red, orange and yellow and the flowers of the autumn border were blooming most beautifully. Charles wondered if Erik had ever seen the gardens or the glasshouses and tried to picture them strolling down the road covered with leaves. He was so merged in his daydreams that he hardly realised Erik had stopped by him. 

“Charles,” the man blurted without any further finesse. Charles startled and turned around to face the man. He had been about to say something about not scaring the crap out of him, but he forgot how to speak english as he saw Erik standing there, in his light grey coat and blue scarf. He looked stunning and suddenly Charles felt like he wasn’t dressed well enough in his black trousers and beige jacket. 

“Hey.” Was all Charles could get out. He felt like he was giving the perfect opportunity for an awkward silence so he cleared his throat. “Thank you for agreeing to see me.”

“My pleasure. Listen, I was thinking about taking the coffee to go and maybe have a walk in the Botanic Garden. It’s one of my favourite places,” Erik asked, already pushing the door open and stepping inside. Charles mouthed something that was supposed agree to the suggestion but he was too stunned to get a word out. He could hardly believe this to be true when fifteen minutes later they were walking across the park, leaves crackling under their shoes, hot coffee raising streaks of steam in the air. 

“So your friend knows about your mutation,” Erik started slowly, rubbing his gloved fingers against the warm paper cup. 

“Hank? Yes, he does. But he’s not very happy about me revealing it to people I don’t really know. He’s worried about me,” Charles explained, leaving out anything that had to do with him being a royal. 

“I assume he’s a mutant as well,” Erik said and Charles nodded slowly. “Humans hardly ever really care about mutants.” He was silent for a moment before he spoke again. “What you did… being in my head, it felt… weird.” 

“For most people it feels very intrusive. That’s why I don’t do it often. It’s hard to imagine that you’re not safe even in your own head. That someone can get in there and see your whole past and present, your dreams, deepest wishes and greatest fears without asking a question,” Charles muttered. “It’s a mutation easy to hide but difficult to use.” 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Erik agreed. “What do you want to know about mine?” Charles swallowed his desire to say “everything”. He could know everything about Erik, if he wanted to. But he wanted to let Erik come to him. 

“You said your anger is what fuels your powers,” Charles said slowly. “But when I entered your mind, I could feel all that hatred, pain and anger, sorrow and desperation. It’s downing you, Erik. How do you manage to survive with all that?”0

Erik was so silent Charles was afraid he’d immediately touched a nerve that didn’t bear attention. 

“I’m fine, Charles,”

“I could help you…” 

“I don’t need your help,”  Erik snapped. “What happened in my past made me into what I am. I can’t get away from those events. I learnt to live with them.” 

“You learnt to live with them but you didn’t learn to cope with them,” Charles tried, knowing it was in vain. His desire to help Erik was pointless. He could feel the pain but he hadn’t endured it. He could offer his help but Erik would never take it. Charles was nobody to him and he would only make it worse if he tried to push it too far. 

“I've always liked this garden,” Charles said. Whatever Erik would reply, he didn’t go back to the topic of mutations, especially Erik’s mutation. He knew the reason why he never used his powers was this; it wasn’t his business. He knew things he wasn’t supposed to know and if he couldn’t shut up about them, it would lead him into trouble. 

They walked for almost an hour, never gracing the topic again. Erik seemed to appreciate the change and he talked much more, about his interests, his good memories, things he liked to do. It was starting to look more and more like a date and more Charles learnt to know Erik, the deeper he felt himself falling. He did not expect Erik to ask to meet him again once they stopped outside the Botanic Garden but the smile Erik gave him and said “It was nice, maybe we can do it again sometime” left Charles hoping that something better was yet to come. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long, training and school didn't agree with my writing. I'll try to update more often now.

With his research going nowhere, Charles had been fighting his growing frustration for days. With the help of Raven, he’d found two more mutants to interview but it still wasn’t enough. Charles knew that there were statistically more than nine mutants in the city but, apparently, none of them was interested in taking part in his research. The lack of progress was driving him insane.  He hadn’t heard from Erik either, and that was driving him crazy too.

Charles wasn’t one for over analyzing texts but the total lack of them was something he wasn’t used to. Even Hank was getting sick of his endless checking for messages. 

Raven, on the other hand, was insisting Charles should call Erik and ask him out again. The prince wasn’t as enthusiastic about the idea. He didn’t want to seem desperate, or like someone who thought that one date, which hadn’t really even been a date, would mean that they’d get married. In the position of future king he’d also always have to be careful about his image. Being seen and recognized in the company of numerous women could be disastrous, let alone seen with a man. According to Raven, however, Charles was just overthinking it. Charles himself, was afraid he’d already let too much happen.

That night Charles was having dinner with Raven. He wasn’t really in the mood, but turning Raven down would have been a huge mistake. So, there he was, sitting in the corner table with her, waiting for their food to arrive. 

“How’s your research going?” Raven asked, while she texted her new boyfriend. In the beginning Charles had been pissed by her manner of texting while talking but he’d had to accept it eventually. 

“It isn’t going,” Charles sighed. Raven glanced at him like she’d known the answer already, which in a way made Charles a bit uneasy.

“It’ll work out eventually, don’t worry,” she said. 

“Yeah, sure,” the prince mumbled. He’d spent so many sleepless nights due to that infernal dissertation that he was losing his interest and patience. 

“How about Erik?” Raven asked then, setting her phone aside. The change of topic wasn’t actually smooth but Charles could not dodge it either. “Have you heard about him?” Charles shook his head. “Why don’t you just call him and ask him out again?” 

“I’ve already told you a hundred times, Raven,” Charles started frustrated. “It wasn’t a date. It was just work.” Raven’s elegant brow cocked dangerously.

“Just work? So every guy you talk about your research with takes you for a walk in a park that just so happens to be your favourite?” she asked, setting the right words right there in front of Charles, making it hard not to feel like it had been a date. Thing was, Charles didn’t want to get his hopes up in case that for Erik it had all been just casual. He didn’t care to have his heart broken.

“We just talked. And he didn’t know it was my favourite park,” Charles muttered. Once again, Raven seemed to be able to read his mind when she started to enlighten him on her thoughts about how he should take a chance on Erik and how he seemed like a nice guy. Charles listened to the first words and then he drifted away with his own thoughts. The buzzing of his phone shook him back to reality while Raven was still going on with her theories. A glance to the message made Charles’s heart jump. 

“It’s Erik,” Charles muttered while Raven was still talking. 

“What?” the blonde asked, seemingly annoyed by Charles’s lack of interest. 

“Erik  texted me,” Charles repeated, hardly even able to believe it himself. “He wants to offer me dinner.” Raven’s face lit up. 

“When?” 

“Now,” Charles muttered, placing his phone away. 

“Then go!” Raven exclaimed so determinately Charles startled. 

“I can’t, I’m here with you…” 

“Charles you should know better than to try and fight destiny. You go, we’ll dine another time,” Raven assured. After a little more convincing, Charles finally got up and reached for his coat. “And do me a favour: don’t hold back.” 

* * *

Charles was painfully aware that he wasn’t dressed properly for a date, or emotionally prepared to see Erik. The sky was dark and the wind messed Charles’s hair up, so once he reached the restaurant Erik had chosen for them, he looked even sloppier than earlier. Erik was already there, dressed in a white shirt and black trousers, looking as stunning as always and being aware of his own looks made Charles blush lightly. He sat down opposite Erik and smiled at him. 

“Sorry for the short notice,” Erik apologized as he sat down as well and handed Charles the menu. He didn’t seem to be too bothered by Charles’s looks or the fact that the prince had ran almost the whole way. “I’m happy you could still make it.” 

“It’s okay. I had nothing vital to do,” Charles assured. Well, he had been busy and hadn’t Raven been so keen on the two of them having dinner together, Charles wouldn’t have agreed on meeting Erik. He still felt bad for ditching Raven like this but the woman had seemed happier to see Charles leave for a… was this a date? 

“Listen, I wanted to apologise for what I said last time,” Erik said then after a moment of silence, leaving Charles bewildered. “When you offered your help. I shouldn’t have snapped.” 

“No, Erik, it’s me who should be sorry,” Charles said, aware of how corny the choice of words sounded once it came out of his mouth. “I shouldn’t have intruded, sometimes I just forget that people are not comfortable with sharing their thoughts. I try not to look but sometimes strong feelings reach my mind without permission.” 

“That’s alright. I can’t always control my powers either,” Erik smiled and Charles felt himself melting. The tightness in his chest eased a bit. “I’ve always kept everything for myself and having someone seeing it all so easily… it scared me.” Charles waited until the waiter had gone with their orders before raising his gaze back to Erik. “Maybe some day, I will be able to share that memory with you.” 

“It’s your choice Erik,” Charles promised. “I just want to help you.” 

“Well, I still hope I can make my rudeness up to you.” 

After that, Charles felt relieved and the evening continued in a pleasurable atmosphere. They had a wonderful dinner and chatted about every possible topic. By the time they stepped out from the restaurant, it was dark already and it had started to rain. Charles didn’t have an umbrella, so Erik accompanied him home, like a true gentleman. They stopped by the front door of the building and, for a few beats, shared an awkward moment that always preceded the goodbyes in romance movies. 

“Thank you, Erik. I had a wonderful night,” Charles said, glancing down almost shyly, which certainly wasn’t characteristic for him. He usually was confident, almost to the level of cocky but the intensity in Erik’s gaze got him flustered. 

“Thank you for giving me a second chance,” Erik replied, which made Charles smile. 

“You didn’t ruin your chances to begin with,” he assured. “Do you… want to come up?” It was probably the worst thing to ask, Charles was a prince after all and while he’d had a wonderful time, he still knew he couldn’t let this become anything more. Furthermore, he lived in a small dorm room that he shared with a medical student. Taking a man there wasn’t the best idea, even if Charles wasn’t really expecting anything to happen. 

“I should be going, actually,” Erik said slowly. They both acknowledged that it wasn’t a clever thing to do. People would talk. 

“Okay. Well, thank you for the dinner,” Charles said shyly. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Watching Erik’s back as the man walked away made the prince feel oddly empty, as if he’d wasted an opportunity. Raven had said not to hold back. Was he really holding back? Should he have taken the chance when he still had it? Suddenly, like a shot of adrenaline, a spark of courage filled Charles’s chest. 

“Erik!” Charles called as he ran into the heavy rain. He was soaking wet by the time he reached the man but he didn’t mind. Erik had stopped and turned around looking utterly confused. Charles stopped right in front of him, tiptoed and quickly pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, before giving him a smile and turning around to leave before Erik could reject him completely. Suddenly, he felt a strong hand grasping his wrist and the next thing he knew, was being pulled against Erik’s firm chest, his head turned gently to meet Erik’s lips. 

Charles had kissed many people in his life, but none of those kisses could ever compare to the way this particular one made him feel. He didn’t know why, but Erik kissed him so slowly and tenderly, that it made him feel somehow special. Suddenly, he felt the  aggressive push of Erik’s bad memories ease, and his mind encountered a short moment of serenity, before they parted. 

Erik’s umbrella had fallen to the ground when he’d grasped Charles and they were now both soaking wet. Oddly enough, Charles didn’t mind. 

“We shouldn’t…” Erik started. 

“We definitely shouldn’t,” Charles agreed, cutting him off. “But do we really care?” Erik laughed out loud. As he leant down to kiss Charles again, a few cold droplets fell from his hair to Charles’s nose bridge. 

“I don’t,” the man chuckled. “I really don’t care.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut in this one, not too much because I don't know how to write.

Charles stood under the hot spray, the water slowly warming him up and releasing him from the cold embrace caused by the rain. He was in Erik’s apartment, after they had decided to take a cab there instead of testing their luck with Charles’s roommate. Erik lived near the campus, in a small flat that practically screamed elegance. The harmony of colours and furniture was something Charles hadn’t expected from a college student and the amount of books Erik had managed  to fit into that small apartment could make the prince’s head spin. And the shower. Not that it could compare to the shower Charles had in his own suite at the royal palace, but compared to the dormitory shower, it was pure heaven. 

Charles got out of the shower and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt Erik had borrowed him, before making his way to Erik’s small kitchen. They hadn’t shared a shower just yet, it would have been awfully forward, so Erik headed to the bathroom next.

The prince walked around the small apartment, enjoying the warm colours and the classy furniture. Erik’s living room was lined with books; collections of articles, encyclopedias, textbooks, memoirs and handbooks, but also fiction; Austen, Dante, Tolstoi, Poe, Conan Doyle… It was like his very favourite pieces of fiction had been gathered in a small room from the huge library of the royal palace. There was even a chessboard display carefully on one of the shelves. Erik’s overall sophistication was doing things to Charles and he did not dare think about it, not knowing that the focus of his thoughts was standing in the adjacent room, naked. 

Shaking the dirty thoughts off his head, Charles sat down on the leather couch and peered out from the window. It was still raining heavily, weather not uncommon in Britain. The apartment around him felt even warmer with the darkness outside the window closing around them. 

“Would you like some tea?” Erik’s voice asked after ten minutes and Charles glanced to the open kitchen over his shoulder. Erik was standing by the kitchen counter, already dressed, hair still wet and messy. 

“Yes, please,” Charles replied, hoping he didn’t look as flushed as he felt. 

Five minutes later Charles was sitting next to Erik, with a steaming mug of tea warming his hands. Erik smiled, but looked pensive. Charles could sense his mind was calm, so he didn’t worry about it. 

“Charles?” Erik asked, breaking the silence a couple of minutes later. “May I ask you something?” 

“Of course.” 

“When did you find out your mutation?” The way Erik posed the question, avoiding eye contact, made it clear that he thought the subject was too personal. Charles wanted to answer but he knew it would require a little white lie. Erik should not know about Charles’s roots. 

“I was ten,” the prince said slowly. “Or rather, that’s when I started to hear voices in my head. At first I asked my mother where the voices were coming from. I think I scared her quite a bit with that. She told me there were no voices. I thought I was going crazy. All the whispering in my head was driving me crazy. When I was twelve, I realised the voices weren’t in my head. They were in everyone else’s head.” 

“With time, I also began to learn controlling of my powers, lock the voices out. It wasn’t easy, I couldn’t tell anyone about it and I didn’t get any help. I still don’t fully know the full amplitude of my powers.”

To be honest, Charles did have an inkling. He was a powerful mutant and, until now, he had not come to contact with similar abilities. One more reason to keep his mutation hidden. He could potentially control every country’s leaders. He could plunge the whole world into chaos. 

“It must have been hard,” Erik said, tone softer than usual. Charles glanced at him and shrugged. 

“I’m here now,” he said. Charles had never been one for dwelling in the past. He had done things when he was young, unable to control his powers. Those things should remain a secret, shielded from the outside world to protect those who cared about him. The atmosphere was now heavier, neither of them daring to break the silence. Charles decided it was time for a change of subject. 

“You play chess?” he asked, pointing at the board on the shelf. Erik glanced at it and for a moment Charles could feel a drowning surge of sadness emanating from the young mind. He flinched, even if he hadn’t seen the thought that had lead to such emotion. 

“Yes,” Erik said quietly. “I used to play a lot with my father, before he died. I haven’t… I haven’t played after that. But I kept the board as a memory.” 

Charles had noted that there were no pictures of Erik or his family in the apartment. He’d figured they were memories too painful for Erik to handle yet, but he had not expected the chessboard to be such an object. 

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly. “Just forget that I ever opened my mouth.” 

“No,” Erik said, surprising Charles. “I can… I want to try. I loved to play. I just haven’t gotten anyone around asking me to.” 

After that, they set the board and made more tea. The rain was steadily ticking against the glass but Charles wasn’t in a hurry. He knew staying over would be too much for today, but he wasn’t tired. 

It was two in the morning, when they finally finished their first game. Slowly, Charles had felt Erik’s mind calm down, his thoughts focus on the game. He looked relaxed and almost happy when the put the board away. 

“Thank you, Charles,” he said, smiling. “It was nice.” He leant down and kissed Charles softly. The warm feeling returned to Charles’s belly as he kissed Erik back, his arms wrapping around the taller man’s neck. They stood there, kissing for a while, before Charles pulled back and smiled. His whole body was screaming for contact, but he knew it wasn’t a good idea.

“I should go. Thank you for letting me stay,” he said. 

“You don’t have to go,” Erik said carefully, but Charles shook his head. 

“I think it’s better if I do. I’ll call a cab. If I could just borrow an umbrella, I’ll be fine,” he smiled. Erik looked a bit taken back but Charles kissed his cheek and promised he would be back. Erik smiled back at him and handed him an umbrella. Charles felt light as a feather when he stepped out into the rain. ********  
  


* * *

 

For the following two weeks Charles and Erik met every other evening for a game of chess. Sometimes they made dinner together, sometimes they went out or brought take away back with them. Sometimes they ended up making out on the couch but not once did Charles let things get too far. Not even if he really wanted to. He wondered about it himself. Was he afraid of something? He wanted Erik, and Erik wanted him. Was it that Charles had doubts about his reputation and what people would say, if they knew the future king of Andalia was banging a man? 

Deep inside himself, Charles knew that the problem wasn’t with his reputation or sex. No, sex was easy, and a reputation could always be repaired. The problem was with the fact he was falling in love with Erik. And love… love was complicated. 

But as it turned out, not even Charles’s self-control could last forever. 

That night they were sitting in Erik’s living room again, both with a glass of scotch and bent over the chessboard. Erik had been stealing glanced at Charles the whole evening, and Charles was really having problems to keep his cool. 

Erik knocked over Charles’s bishop and smirked. Charles looked at him over his glass and caught a drop of scotch from the rim with the tip of his tongue, smirking back. In a second 

Erik had gotten up and walked around the table, leaning now down, crashing his lips on Charles’s. The telepath gasped surprised, wrapping his arms around Erik’s neck and leaning back against the couch as he kissed Erik back desperately. 

Charles had never enjoyed making out like he did now. It made his thoughts blurry, which was a welcomed change, but when Erik’s cool hands slid under his shirt, a doubt awoke in the corner of his mind. He pushed it away, because he’d been fighting against the sexual frustration for two weeks now. He had time to figure this out later. Erik’s hands gently helping his shirt off and the expression on the man’s face when he saw Charles’s naked upper body were quite enough to assure Charles that it was the right decision. 

“Erik…” Charles started, as he felt the man’s lips on his neck. Erik stopped. 

“Too much?” he asked, almost as if he was afraid Charles didn’t want this. The prince shook his head.

“No, no! Please don’t stop. Just… I haven’t done this in a long time,” Charles warned. 

“I won’t hurt you,” Erik whispered, his hands resting calmly on the prince’s hips. What would he have thought, if he knew he was with royalty? Charles smiled at the thought. 

“I know, I’m a telepath,” he smirked. Erik laughed and grabbed Charles, lifting him up so that the prince could wrap his legs around the slim waist. Erik carried him effortlessly to the spacious bedroom and laid him down to the bed. 

Erik stepped back to pull off his shirt and Charles took his time to enjoy the view. Erik got easily rid of Charles’s trousers and pants and, for a moment, the prince felt very self-conscious. He’d never been ashamed of his body but now he was afraid of not being good enough for Erik. 

“You’re beautiful,” Erik whispered instead. Charles felt his cheeks burning and he tried to relax. The way Erik was looking at him, was beyond flattering. 

“I may be wrong, but I think you’re still wearing too much fabric for this to work,” Charles smiled. Erik chuckled and stepped back. He came back in a minute, placing a bottle of lube and a condom on the bed. He brought his hands to his own belt and opened it almost frustratingly slowly. What he revealed, when he finally pulled his trousers down, was worth the wait. 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Charles breathed. Erik smirked as if this wasn’t the first time he heard that. It probably wasn’t. The man didn’t reply, he merely crawled on the bed, between Charles’s legs and kissed him again. Charles grabbed a handful on Erik’s hair as he kissed him back, parting his lips to deepen the kiss. It was messy and hot and he loved it with every fibre of his soul. 

When Erik then pushed a lube-coated finger inside him, Charles gasped and arched his back, trying to relax around the intrusion. But Erik was slow and gentle, and soon Charles was able to relax and his muscles gave in. He kept on kissing Erik, panting and huffing and moaning occasionally. 

“I’m ready, Erik,” Charles panted. “Please just…” 

“Shh, just a bit more,” Erik whispered and kissed Charles, before he withdrew his hand to get himself ready. 

No amount of fingering could ever have prepared Charles to what it felt like to have Erik’s dick inside him. For a moment neither of them moved, it was just the two of them, feeling each other in a way they never had. Erik was pulsing inside of Charles and the mere feeling had Charles forgetting the burn of the stretch. 

“Move, Erik,” he gasped. “I need you to fuck me.” 

Erik obliged. The movement of his hips was slow at first but when Charles adjusted to it, he picked up the pace. In no time they were both moaning and gasping. Charles wanted to say something but every coherent thought was wiped off from his mind. Then Erik shifted slightly, and during the next thrust, his cock brushed over the right spot. Charles cried out loud and Erik knew to keep that angle. 

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh was almost obscene but felt glorious. Charles brought a hand to his own cock and stroked himself. 

“I’m close, Erik,” he warned. Erik replied by leaning down and kissing him. A few more thrusts and Charles came, crying Erik’s name as he did. Erik came a few moments later, and collapsed next to Charles, panting. 

“You’re perfect,” Erik whispered, and something about his being told Charles that he felt vulnerable saying that. Charles rolled over and kissed his lips softly. 

“You’re just as perfect, dear,” he smirked. For a moment, Erik looked troubled. 

“Please stay,” he mutant said then, quietly. Charles blinked a couple of times before he laid his head on Erik’s heaving chest. Three words were lingering on the tip of his tongue, waiting to be said. He knew the feeling was wrong to begin with, so he swallowed the words and kissed Erik again.

“Of course,” he mumbled instead. “I will stay.”


End file.
